All-Verses Troopers
by Corey19
Summary: The Troopers are a team that has been together for 10 months and used to be a respected team, but, that all changed when citizens and government were getting tired of collateral damage and thus, banning heroes and making them hated and shunned until one day a legendary hero is requested to join their team. Omnipotent OC. Crack, parody, and satire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is All-Verses Troopers.**

**With Jay-Jay being the main protagonist and Race being the deuteragonist**

**Crossovers:**

**Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Ben 10, Boondocks, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex, Samurai Jack, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Family Guy, Dexter Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Total Drama Series, Steven Universe, Transformers Prime, Fairy Odd Parents, American Dad, Johnny Bravo, Adventure Time, Ed, Edd,n' Eddy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Futurama, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing World of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney Universe, Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, South Park, Hey Arnold, Spongebob Squarepants, Yin Yang Yo**

**Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Super Sonico, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Goblin Slayer, Dr. Stone, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt**

**Comic Books: Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Red Sonja, Witchblade**

**Video Games: Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta, GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Just Cause, Prototype, Halo, God of War, Mafia 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Infamous 1 and Second Son, Queen Blade, Until Dawn, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Skullgirls, SNK**

**Movies: Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, IT, Hellraiser, Scream, Chucky, Saw, The Ring, The Thing, Carrie, Alien, Predator, Terminator, Candyman, John Wick, Zombieland**

**Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Goatman, The Smiling Man, Kuchisake-Onna, Funnymouth, The Blind Maiden, Mr. Bear, The Ticket-Taker, The Rake, Black-eyed Children, Bloody Mary, Bunny Man**

**TV shows: Lucifer, Power Rangers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCS**

* * *

On a mysterious planet

We see a planet that looks like earth but it more advanced and peaceful

This world name is Paradise Universe

The reason why is named that now because one day, a God named Jay-Jay came in after the banning heroes which caused crime to rise and the people to hide in fear

But Jay-Jay fixed that all by stopping crime and defeating bad guys

He also got rid of corruption, racism, hatred, and other negative things

He made people live in a fun utopia

People feel happiness, gratefulness, and love towards Jay-Jay and they also called Him the greatest hero of all time and know that He God and the Creator so they call Him by some nicknames and titles he earned

But, however, there was a team named the Troopers that used to work here

They used to a respected and love team, but, when the Troopers kept causing collateral damage which made the citizens and government cause they have to keep repairing the damage for it to get destroyed again

Which made the government pass the law to ban heroes and established hero hunting programs

This force heroes to retire and get everyday jobs

But this doesn't stop the Troopers

Which force them to hide and protect them in the shadows and live in different earth named Savage Earth

Jay-Jay didn't like the law and got rid of it and shut the hero hunter programs in Paradise Universe, but, not in other worlds or megaverses

But, He has a plan that will work...

* * *

Savage Earth: In the Amazon Rainforest

We see a man with His eyes closed and meditating in the middle of the rainforest

He has 28 packs abs, a well-toned and ripped shredded lean muscular body, midnight black tribal tattoos to His face down to His legs, ruby red tribal tattoos that go to His neck down to His legs and his back, crimson tribal tattoos on the middle on His pecs, dark sapphire blue tribal tattoos on the middle of His back, milk chocolate skin, very razor-sharp canine fangs, have the symbol of omnipotence on both of His palms, have a Saiyan tail and He wore a black durag, a black leather jacket, black tank top, black ripped jeans that white on the bottom, black fingerless gloves, a gold cross necklace, and a black cross necklace, and black timberlands

His name is Jayvon Jayson

It was peaceful and quiet

The perfect things for meditation

Jay-Jay slowly opens His eyes and hears footsteps behind Him

"State your business," Jay-Jay said as He stands up and turns around and saw someone in a golden coat with an envelope in it hand

"This is for you Mighty King," A deep womanly voice said as she hands Him the envelope and throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears

Jay-Jay is unfazed by the smoke and opened it up

It was a letter

Jay-Jay read it and it says:

_**Dear Supreme Warrior,**_

_**We heard that you are the only hero that isn't banned from being a hero. We asked of you to help us troopers to change our image in the eyes of the public. Will you help us or not? If you accept, meet the woman that hands you the letter at my airport in the Sahara Desert**_

_**Sincerely,****  
Race**_

Jay-Jay crumbled the letter and lit it on fire

'I accept,' Jay-Jay thought, 'Looks like my plan is coming along great. Now, time to go,'

Jay-Jay teleports to the Sahara Desert


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

* * *

Africa: Sahara Desert

Jay-Jay appeared at the Sahara Desert and He walks around looking for the woman in a golden cloak

The people saw Him and smile at Jay-Jay or make nice comments about Him

Jay-Jay found the woman in a golden cloak

He walks towards her and taps her shoulder

The woman turns around sees Jay-Jay

"Ah, there you are," The woman said as she takes off her hood

Revealing a woman with very long blonde hair and medium orchid-purple eyes

This is Leo

"It a pleasure to meet you, Mighty King," Leo said as she shakes Jay-Jay's hand, "I take it that you accepted my leader's offer?"

Jay-Jay nods

Leo smiles and says: "Good because my team is dying to meet you. Now, let go on our plane,"

Leo walked towards the plane with Jay-Jay following her

* * *

Savage Earth: Illinois, Chicago, at the Troopers' mansion

Ah, Savage Earth

The temporary home of the Troopers and not very ideal place to in

The crime rate is ridiculously high and very dangerous

And the animals are nothing to play with

We see a huge nice mansion and there a lot of noise in there

In the living room, we see three men sitting on separate couches

One of the men is 7'6 and has ivory skin, an extremely muscular body, blue-green eyes, a scar on his right and left cheek, medium-length dark blue hair and he wore a green muscle shirt, black baggy pants, and red and white sandals

This Race and the leader of the Troopers

He currently drinking some moonshine and waiting for Jay-Jay to arrive

The second is 6'9 and has light skin, a well-toned and ripped muscular body, yellow eyes, spiky gold hair that goes to the middle of his back, and red gold lightning markings on his arms, chest, legs, and hands and he wore a red muscle shirt, white boxing hands wraps, blue ripped jeans, and white and blue air jordans 1

This Sazuku and is the right-hand man of Race

He currently reading files and reports of Jay-Jay

And the last man is 6'7 and has a very muscular body, tan skin, red-orange eyes, back-length green hair that tied into a ponytail, sharp teeth and he wore a white sleeveless shirt, black cargo shorts, white wristbands, and black combat boots

This is Wedall and the left-hand man of Race

He currently sharpening and is also waiting for Jay-Jay to arrive

"Impressive," Sazuku said with amazement as he put down the files

"What is it Sazuku?" Wedall asked as he stops sharpening his sword

"This Jay-Jay guy has never caused collateral damage and always seemed to take his fights away from everyone," Sazuku answered

This caused Wedall to be impressed and amazed and Race to snort and he says:

"Man is collateral damage that fucking serious anyway?" As Race takes a sip of his moonshine

Sazuku and Wedall look at Race with dumbfounded expressions on their face

"Oh really now our fearless leader?" Sazuku said as he put his hands on his hips, "If I remember correctly, collateral damage cost us to get hero hunters on our asses and us living together,"

"And I have to say...all the decisions you made as our leader...making us live together is your craziest one," Wedall said

"Oh come on. All of us living together is not that bad," Race said

"Not that bad? Not that bad?!" Sazuku said loudly, "You must have forgotten that the Troopers don't get along very well and we are very dysfunctional. And not to mention that I always fix somebody fucking door,"

"And I always repair the kitchen when someone accidentally destroys it," Wedall said with a sigh, "And we live in Chicago and we out of money cause of how many people living in this goddamn mansion,"

Race thought about it for a minute then looks at Sazuku and Wedall

"And I see nothing with it," Race said as he shrugs his shoulders

Sazuku and Wedall facepalms

They tried their best to help Race, but sometimes, Race's idiocy doesn't help

"Let just change the subject," Sazuku said, "As a matter of fact, we can talk about Jay-Jay,"

"What about Him?" Race asked as he downs the moonshine

"If He joins the Troopers, what kind of rank you will give Him?" Sazuku asked

Race stops downing the moonshine, looks at Sazuku, and thinks

He hasn't really thought about it. Now, he just really wanted Jay-Jay to join them so he can fix their reputation and make them be loved and respected by the public again. Now, he doesn't what rank to give Jay-Jay.

"What you two think?" Race asked

"If you want my honest opinion about it...I say He should be the second-in-command and your new right-hand man," Wedall said

"I agree," Sazuku said

"Eh. Why in second-in-command and why a rank that high for a rookie?" Race asked

"*Sighs* Well, they say He is God Himself and if He patient as they say He is...then He makes perfect the second-in-command and right-hand man," Sazuku said

"What patience has to do with anything about being the second-in-command and my right-hand man?" Race asked as he digs in his ear

"Don't get mad at me for saying this but everyone is tired of your shit and your special ability to make things way worse," Wedall said as he crosses his arms and with a stern look on his face, "And the team kinda hates you for getting them bounties on their head and is tired of explaining things to you even the patient ones,"

"...Oh," That was all Race said

"So you see why we need him as our second-in-command?" Sazuku asked

Race just nods and went back to drinking his moonshine

Sazuku and Wedall looked at each other and silently agree they really need Jay-Jay to join them and hopes He get here soon because they need to make Race sees the error of his ways


End file.
